untilyoufallfandomcom-20200215-history
Aether Horror Fight (Forest Of Rokar)
This page will explain everything you need to know about the first Aether Horror fight, taking place in the last level of The Forest Of Rokar. This guide will use certain types of indicators to list every combo possible performed by the Aether Horror. Here is a list of what to expect : Main Fight FIRST ROUND In the first phase, the Aether Horror will only use one attack pattern at a time, and never the buggy attack or the Aether attacks. There are multiple possible attacks during the first round of the fight. Below is an exhaustive list on what to expect while battling with the Horror : This concludes the possible attack patterns for the first round against the Aether Horror. Don't get overwhelmed by its imposant posture, and try to keep your head high! This is only the beginning... SECOND ROUND Condition to trigger the second round : deplete the Aether Horror's purple Health Bar. Once the second round is triggered, the Aether Horror begin to realise you're maybe not as powerless as it thought. It is then going to try to kill you by summoning his minions, and a thick purple fog. He will always ''spawn two Lesser Husks and two Unraveled Husks in normal mode. However, in Hard mode there will be two Rokari Knights and two Unraveled Husks. Finally, in nightmare mode, there will be two Rokari Knights, as well as two Rokari Captains. He will also jump on some high ground during the fight, and will not disturb you during it. After defeating the unraveled that were summoned, the Aether Horror will jump down on your ground. If you're under where it will land, you will be knocked back, but no Health Crystal will be depleted. After this event, the Aether Horror will begin to blow the same attacks from the first round. '''THIRD ROUND' Condition to trigger the third round : deplete the Aether Horror orange Health Bar. Once the third round is triggered, the Aether Horror will approximately use 23% of its power to try to kill you. You're going to have to dodge attacks coming from the ground and from heavy blows. The first attack of the third round will always be a ground attack. Just move out of the orange circle, and move on to the next blow of attacks, listed below : Be careful, as the ground attacks can move you towards a wall, and block you from retreating. As such, it is advised to always be close to the center in order to have a way of escaping any attack you find difficult to dodge. As a side note, we warn you that you should attack the Aether Horror first, or it will hop towards you, knocking you back and making it difficult to see what's the next attack. Victory Condition to win the fight : deplete the Aether Horror's heatlh bar entirely. After defeating the Aether Horror for the first time, Agatha will talk to you in a short cutscene, telling you that the Horror has been heavily wounded by your attacks, and his pride is now scratched. The Aether Horror will jump out of the fight in a shriek, and lets you move forward, peeking deeper inside : you are now going into The Gateway To The City. Congratulations! Trivia * All of the data was found, collected and catalogued by Impatient. * Once you have beaten the Aether Horror, you'll see that from now on, he will hold his torso, trying to hold in something... Gallery Aether Horror's a n g e r y.jpeg|Once you have beaten the Aether Horror, it will grab its torso, hiding and covering something... Aether Horror's High Ground.jpeg|The Aether Horror's high ground, where it will stand for the fight with his minions. Aether Horror's Surprise.jpeg|This is the Aether Horror's reaction when seeing you for the first time. He looks a bit surprised at first, then hostile. 20191130112933_1.jpg|Spawn View of the Aether Horror's arena. 20191130113027_1.jpg|Aether Horror's thick purple fog from the second phase. 20191130113127_1.jpg|Aether Bloom blocking any tentative of retreat. Category:Combat